leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Summoner
Summoner is the players in-game avatar. Each is defined by a summoner name and an icon. The summoner represents the persistent part of the game, as every match starts from scratch. Each summoner has a summoner level that increases with experience. Lore Ancient battles between two summoner factions symbolised with the Stag and Owl crests waged on the field known as Summoner's Rift. Helped by , the war between both sides has changed the landscape and mutated the local flora and fauna. Now the battlefield is littered with the ruins of both sides and is a residence of a powerful and . In modern times, summoners are types of magic or non-magic users that summon minions, monsters, or structures for their use. Most summonings are done by magical means by the use of mana, or by the use of powerful artifacts. Bilgewater Serpent Callers use hollowed out pillars to mimic the screams and screeches of the denizens of the deep, summoning them to the surface or chasing them away. One such serpent was called upon during one of the recent Harrowings to aid Bilgewater against the undying horde's onslaught. Description ]] A player in League of Legends takes on the role of a '''summoner', a gifted spell caster who has the power to bring forth a champion to fight as their avatar in the Fields of Justice. With all major political decisions on Valoran now decided by the outcome of the contests that take place in the battle arenas, a summoner is the key force of change on the continent. As the summoner controls the champion in combat, the summoner also influences the outcome of the match through the use of Summoner Spells and Runes. Once a match is over, the summoner gains Experience and Blue Essence. Experience points allow the summoner to gain access to new spells and champions, whilst blue essence can be used to buy new champions from the store or to be invested inside the Hextech Crafting system.'' The Summoner's Code The Summoner's Code is a list of rules and guidelines that Riot Games Inc. provides to the players to abide to when participating in competitive play. If a summoner disobeys this code they might find themselves suspended for an amount of time. Repeated and/or severe infractions will incur harsher penalties. Any player can report a summoner that has disobeyed the code in a match; if this summoner gets reported a sufficient number of times, his actions will be reviewed by Riot Games' staff and eventually punished. Summoner Profile The Summoner Profile page is the players personal page, which is accessible and part of the Client interface. Its primary use is to track the players game statistics, to showcase game achievements and players champions roster. It also has several customizable aesthetics features to better visually distinguish a player amidst other players (e.g. profile banners, frames, and summoner icons). Collection The Collection page is another part of the summoner profile, it is accessible and part of the Client interface. Its primary use is to track the players game inventory, what champions, rune pages, skins, spells, emotes, and item sets they have. Summoner Name Any summoner can change their summoner name for or via Riot Store. Trivia * Summoner was a colloquial term used to refer to the Player to distinguish them from the player-controlled Champions. The term originates from the game's , wherein the Institute of War–and its employed Summoners–acted as a supreme government over the entirely of Runeterra and its people. While players no longer exist in-universe, the term is still used out-of-universe, for example: Summoner Spells, the Summoner's Code and the Summoner's Cup. * The term summoner may still appear within lore, but should be interpreted descriptively. * As of late 2014, Riot has stated that the concept of a Summoner (as found in the lore of the game) is to be altered, Institute of War is going to be removed and thus the in-lore League of Legends is to be "Fully Relaunched" again. Media Music= |content= }} ;Related Music Season 2 World Championship - Login Screen| Season 3 World Championship - Login Screen| Season 3 Finals - Login Screen| World Championship 2014 - Login Screen| Season 2015 Pre-Finals - Login Screen| MSI 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Finals - Login Screen| MSI 2017 - Login Screen| Turkey Finals 2017 - Login Screen World Championship 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel 2| Dominion Cinematic Trailer| League of Legends- Summoner's Cup Sneak Peek| Road to the Cup| Warriors - 2014 World Championship (Imagine Dragons)| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Gallery= Summoner magic channeling.png|Summoning Spell Summoners 2.png|Summoners Summoners in sketch.png|Illustration of a team of Summoners Summoners Cup concept 2.jpg|Summoner's Cup Model Summoners Cup.jpg|Summoners Cup Summoners - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|A team of Summoners during a battle Summoners 2 - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|Summoning matrix used to command a champion Summoners 3 - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|(A Summoner's robes, shown above) References cs:Summoner de:Beschwörer es:Invocador fr:Invocateur pl:Przywoływacz pt-br:Invocador ru:Summoner zh:召唤师 Category:Summoner